


Invisible Ink

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, He still makes his letter out to Shuichi though, Kokichi writes his not-will, M/M, and thinks, as his last attempt to help, drabble-thing, inspired by a song, post ch.4, sads, unedited, written at ungodly hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: So he’s prepared for a couple of different scenarios—Mainly, for the scenarios that involve his death.Kaito would be pretty easy to persuade since lately, he seems antsy. Kokichi knew he could always blackmail Kaito no matter what the situation. Kaito was so easy to manipulate, so he shouldn’t have trouble convincing him to set up an unsolvable murder.It takes hours to complete, and his hand feels heavy from overuse. He has finished writing a manuscript for Kaito to read if he dies, making sure to pocket electro-bombs for his personal use. It's foolproof, with branching scenarios and tips on how to pull off the oh-so-lovable Supreme Leader act.Yet he still has some loose ends to tie up.





	Invisible Ink

Kokichi wants to win.

He hates the idea of losing to Monokuma, of either becoming a victim to the killing game or succumbing to its ploy. But with how their numbers were  rapidly dwindling, he is running out of options.  Especially since his alliance with Miu has blown up in his face, forcing him to accept responsibility to save his reputation . It was unfortunate, but Gonta’s fuck up worked in his favor. 

Still hurt though. Gonta was a necessary casualty, Kokichi couldn’t die  just because of Miu’s breakdown.

Hearing how much of a monster he was. Understanding that he was never meant to be the hero in this narrative. Heroes were good people like Kaede and Kaito, not someone like him. Not someone who will sacrifice so much to win. 

Then again, he never wanted to be a hero. 

But somehow Shuichi’s words bother him even now, as he hatches his plan on blowing a big hole into Monokuma’s game. He has even got minute details figured out, he’ll use Miu’s last inventions to take control of the Exisals. Then, with firepower on his side, he’ll take Kaito hostage and drag out the game into a stalemate. 

It was risky, but  ideally , it would motivate the mastermind to do something to reveal themselves . At best, he'll be able to single out the mastermind and send them to their death. At worst, he’ll end up dead, either due to the mastermind or by Maki’s hand. And as a realist, Kokichi knew his chances of survival were slim. 

So he’s prepared for a couple of different scenarios— 

Mainly , for the scenarios that involve his death. 

Kaito would be pretty easy to persuade since lately, he seems antsy. Kokichi knew he could always blackmail Kaito no matter what the situation. Kaito was so easy to manipulate, so he shouldn’t have trouble convincing him to set up an unsolvable murder.

It takes hours to complete, and his hand feels heavy from overuse.  He has finished writing a manuscript for Kaito to read if he dies, making sure to pocket electro-bombs for his personal use .  It's foolproof, with branching scenarios and tips on how to pull off the oh-so-lovable Supreme Leader act . 

Yet he still has some loose ends to tie up.

Kokichi didn't want to die with any regrets.  And the fact that he can still hear Shuichi's condescending voice, see the way he's  unfairly pushed him away even when Shuichi is the only person to reach out to him— 

It hurts. 

It hurts more than anything else he has done. Hurts more than when he knows he  is unloved by his own parents, abandoned at a random orphanage. Hurts more than when he finds the stray cat from his childhood dead on the side of the road. It would be so easy for him to despair about it, but he knows better than to pity himself.  All of this  was calculated , his  barely friendship with Shuichi Saihara was a necessary sacrifice . 

Yet his heart refuses to take that as an answer. 

And all he can do is try and leave one last thing for Shuichi. A letter, for him to find. Kokichi won't make it easy to find, but it'll be there if Shuichi  really is the friend that he promised to be. He picks up a pencil and tries to keep it steady, his hand stings as he continues to ignore his fatigue. 

Words have always been easy for him, he has always manipulated them so easily for his lies... Yet now he can't. He comes up with so many words now that he doesn't know what to say. There’s so much he wants to say, but he knows it won’t get through. He may as well write all his truths in invisible ink.

The only thing he can attempt to do is make it right. 

He thinks he gets Kaede a little better now. The need to leave her last wishes onto someone. 

All he can do is leave his wish to Shuichi. Hope that he can hold down the line. His wish is a simple one:  End this disgusting killing game.  Who knows,  maybe the detective will change his mind and see him in a new light. The not-will might even make him think that Kokichi Ouma was not a bad person. And the evidence he has gathered will  certainly change their fates, right? And someone who helps save their lives must have had some sort of humanity in them, right?

Kokichi still can't bring himself to write anything. He was banking on so much to go right after his death, but he figures this is the only way he can change something. His mind jumps to Angie, and how sometimes the dead girl used to talk about reincarnation. If something like that were true, would he get another chance? 

Something in his heart twists  violently at the idea. No, this was all he had left. This would be the last thing anyone ever hears from him, the last words before he crumbles to dust. Yet no matter how much he wants to talk about his feelings, he knows feelings won't save them. It doesn't matter if he is in love with Shuichi, he's not going to even be there for an answer. (He sort of already knows the answer, but as long as there is uncertainty, he can sort of half-lie to himself.) No, he wants to be useful. He can't leave the world without trying one last time to get through to them, without helping them one last time. 

Kokichi writes in silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song _Invisible Ink_ by ** _Temposhark_**.  
>  Check it out [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fUSyLMgIJ4) if you are interested in listening to it.


End file.
